


Cat. Flirt. Confidence.

by WoodenDeer



Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is naughty and very horny, Ardyn's infinite cat energy, Bottom Ardyn, Drabble, M/M, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, but not really, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenDeer/pseuds/WoodenDeer
Summary: Noctis was always weak for cats, perhaps even too much.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Cat. Flirt. Confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that maybe this week I would do something fluffy and funny, but oops it's kinky again. Tho there is fluff too - Ardyn has a very fluffy tail that suits him so well ;)  
> This time I even managed to squeeze into 100-300 words, yaay.

For a grown up man, Ardyn seemed surprisingly confident wearing fake cat ears. And having a fluff of a tail plug up his ass moreso. 

“Noooct,” he intoned and actually _meowed_. Despite his frisky behavior, his yellow, beasty eyes dangerously narrowed. Noctis swallowed and jerked the leash. Ardyn made another few steps, crawling on his knees. Noct couldn’t forget about the toy rubbing his insides at every move.

The Chancellor of Niflheim was of two things: being weird and being flirty. He chose Noct for assaulting with both. From their first meeting, Ardyn tended to come too close but never enough to touch Noctis. Or let Noct touch him. After himself he left the taste of being fooled… or teased. Noctis knew that trick too well and didn’t chase him, pretending uninterested. Ignoring the man’s hungry yet distant stares and ambiguous commentaries was by far harder. It made Noct want more.

When he went to see the cat at Galdin Quay, he was not an only visitor. Ardyn didn’t say a word to him but huddled up, slightly bending to the ground. He resembled a big cat, ready to pounce at its prey, Noctis thought with fascination. But Ardyn didn’t strike him, instead he dived under Noct’s hand and started nuzzling against it. That moment Noctis realized he was lost.

At another pull of the leash, Ardyn stalled. And rolled over on his back. He _purred_ invitingly and spread his legs wider, but everything Noctis saw was the pointed canines glimmering in the cut of his grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk are my tags with bottom/top correct? They don't fuck actually, well, not in the fic at least. Should it be sub/dom? Urghh tags are hard.


End file.
